02 January 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-01-02 ; Comments *Peel plays a track from Tater Totz covering the Beatles' Rain song. *Peel says the drumming at the beginning of the Aggrovators track sounds like Teenage Kicks by the Undertones. *Peel plays a couple tracks from the Sundays latest album. *Peel plays a track from an Estonian punk band named J.M.K.E., who are signed to a Finnish label called Stupido. *Peel plays a track from Johnny Tezano's LP that was sent to him from a listener in Germany. Sessions *Tad #1, recorded 5th December 1989. 'Helot' On Various Artists: ''The John Peel / Sub-Pop Sessions ''CD, 1994 (Sub-Pop, SP254B) Tracklisting *Tater Totz: Rain (album - Mono! Stereo: Sgt. Shonen's Exploding Plastic Eastman Band Request) Giant *Happy Mondays: Hallelujah (Club Mix) (12") Factory *Hijack: The Badman Is Robbin' (single) Rhyme $yndicate @ 1 *Tad: Nuts 'N' Bolts (session) *Aggrovators: Everybody Needs Version (v/a album - Now This Is What I & I Call Version) Trojan @ 2 *Melvins: Green Honey (album - Ozma) Boner *Meade "Lux" Lewis: Tell Your Story No.2 (album - Giant Of Blues And Boogie Woogie 1905-1964 Vol. 2) Oldie Blue :(JP: 'Now your festive favourites, The Sundays') *Sundays: Hideous Towns (album - Reading, Writing And Arithmetic) Rough Trade *Remmy Ongala & Orchestre Super Matimila: Pamella (album - Songs For The Poor Man) Real World *Tad: Daisy (session) #''' *Rockin' Johnny Austin: Roy McFarland (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection '''@ 3 *Microdisney: Moon (album - The Peel Sessions Album) Strange Fruit *Amorphous Head: Lonely Lonely (v/a 7" - Teriyaki Asthma Vol. II) C/Z *Rhythum Asyllum: Cold Train (v/a album - This Is Doctor Beat) Doctor Beat @ 4 *Dogbowl: Miss You So Much (I Can Die) (album - Tit! (An Opera)) Shimmy Disc *God: My Pal (12") Shakin' Street *D.M.S.: And The Beat Goes On (And The Dub Goes On) (12") Cutting @ 5 *Tad: Helot (session) *Sundays: A Certain Someone (album - Reading, Writing And Arithmetic) Rough Trade *Home T & Cocoa Tea & Shabba Ranks: Holding On (album - Holding On) Greensleeves *RektümAlias name for Gaye Bykers On Acid.: Death Soup (12" - Real Horrorshow) Manic Ears *Public Enemy: Welcome To The Terror Dome *J.M.K.E.: Tere Perestroika (album - Kylmälle Maalle = Külmale Maale = To The Cold Country)The album titles between the equal signs are respectively from left to right in Finnish, Estonian and English. Stupido *Johnny Tezano: Edvige (album - Court-Circuit) Tougata Productions *Tad: Wood Goblins (session) *KLF: Last Train To Trancentral (Remix) (12") KLF Communications *Sam Cooke And The Soul Stirrers: Must Jesus Bare The Cross Alone (album - In The Beginning) Ace *Fatima Mansions: Only Losers Take The Bus (album - Against Nature) Kitchenware *Victory Mansions: Sirens Of Gibraltar (album - Love Life And Drink) Stung Eating Jellyfish *A Guy Called Gerald: Hot Lemonade (Blue Pyramid Mix) (12" - Hot Lemonade (Remix)) Rham! RX 8908 @ 8 Tracks marked #''' in '''File 1. Tracks marked @''' in '''File 2. File ;Name *1) john-peel-18a-1989 *2) 1989-12-xx-1990-01-xx Peel Show LE056 *3) 020A-B5351XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 46:11 (to 02:30) *2) 1:20:27 (29:13-32:37, from 1:00:44) *3) 1:58:27 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter HO John Peel 18 1990 *2) Created from LE056 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1989 January 1990 Lee Tape 56 *3) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1) Mixcloud *2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5351/2) ;Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1990 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes